Blame It On The Rain
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Tanya has always been close friends with Edward. She's also been crushing on him since she learned the meaning of the word. Now, she wondering if Edward's girlfriend Bella feels for him the way she does. AH/Sample for the Realization in the Rain Challenge


********

Penname: dolphinherovamp5  
Title: Blame It On The Rain  
Summary: Tanya has always been close friends with Edward. She's also been crushing on him since she learned the meaning of the word. Now, she wondering if Edward's girlfriend Bella feels for him the way she does. AH  
POV(s): Tanya  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Realization in the Rain Challenge

* * *

It is little moments like these that make me wonder why it's so unfair that he is with her. Moments where he walks in and steals my breath or just when he makes a simple gesture. The thought of him makes my heart swell with joy, but also shatter from heartbreak.

My name is Tanya Denali and I have a crush on my best friend, Edward Cullen. Edward doesn't know and that's how it is meant to stay since he has already found his one and only.

But even so, I can't deny the feelings I hold for him and what he does to me by being there.

Edward's girlfriend Bella is an okay girl. She is always sticking to Edward and never has she hurt him. I know that she loves him more than herself and that's alright. It's just that I want to be in her place instead. I wish I could be the one to hold his hand while we walked through the park or kissed under moonlight. Honestly, I wonder if she has the same reactions to him as I do. I want to know if her heart rushes when they lean in to hug and their cheeks brush. It happens every time we hug, which doesn't happen as much as if did before they dated.

That's another reason I'd love to be in her place. Before they dated, Edward and I were always so close. We'd hold hands to keep people we don't want to date from asking out and we'd hug the other when they are upset. But now, since Bella and Edward are dating, nothing is the same. When I'm upset, there are no hugs, just advice that hardly gets me through. When he is upset, he goes to Bella and then feels all better.

I wish he could come to me sometimes with his problems. Am I not good enough to talk to when down?

Truthfully, that's all I want sometimes.

But, when these little moments when he walks in happen, all these complaints in our relationship just slip away and I feel that my heart will just stop at the sight of him.

If only I could I have him.

* * *

I watch him as he talks to Jasper and Emmett across the room. His lips with every word and breath. His hands shifting to explain something he is saying. I can't help watching him just being himself. He never fakes a movement or changes a statement. He just stands strong when it is tough and chill when it's all okay. Sometimes, I wish I can be like him.

When I think about everything that goes through my head, only one thing pops up. It's a question.

_Am I crazy?_

Is it crazy that I watch him like a hawk and am jealous of his girlfriend?

It probably is since you never here of best friends being so stalkerish. I wish I could stop, but I can't. My eyes always seem to gravitate to his position and my ears perk up when he speaks. It's crazily insane, but I can't stop.

The sound of heels intrudes as I'm listening to Edward speak. Looking over to the door, I see Alice skipping in with a pair of pink 5" heels on. I shake my head at the insanity that must go through that girl's brain.

Next comes Rosalie with a similar pair of heels, except they're red. She doesn't skip, but she struts. I admire her. She has every guy in this school wrapped around her finger, but she has already got the one she wants.

Lastly comes Bella, stumbling in with blue flats on. That's the only thing about Bella that makes me roll my eyes. Her clumsiness. I don't know why, but it doesn't right for her. I've known millions of clumsy people, but Bella seems ridiculous.

When Edward sees Bella, he goes right over to her with a smile brighter than the sun. I can feel the intense frown on my face. He never walks over to me when I walk in with a grin that can make the world better. I'm left out in a dark rainstorm.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Edward all crowd around each other like one big happy group. I decide to slip out of the room and skip class. Being left out happens to be depressing.

* * *

Walks in the park can be a joy, but at the moment, I'm just miserable. I'm barely standing the sight of Edward and Bella together anymore.

I, of course, got in trouble for skipping class. The principal and my parents also asked me why I did so, since I never have done it. I didn't give them an answer. I didn't want to lie and say that class was a waste of time, but I didn't want to tell them the real reason. I'll come off as depressed and be sent to the school guidance counselor or something.

To be honest, walks in the park are boring without someone special. It makes you green with envy when a couple passes you with matching smiling faces.

As I'm turning on the path, I spot Edward and Bella sitting on one of the benches, snuggling. I can feel my face as it gets hot with anger. I'm getting tired of seeing them together.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, I watch as the two whisper to each other and share small kisses. A shard of my heart was breaking off every single second they showed their love like this.

With a couple tears slipping down my cheeks, I take off toward my house.

* * *

I lay on my bed, tears dried and all there is left is my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about the way they were together and how my heart keeps shattering. How can it possibly break anymore?

I need to do something about this before I'm completely sealed within myself. I fear the thought of that. I want to be open to the world, not stuck in loneliness. Though, I would like the chance to have one kiss from Edward.

With a start, I sit up quickly at such a sudden idea. I knew what I was going to do and I was going to do it now.

* * *

Standing outside Edward's door, I wait for it to open, a slight jump in my step. I'm kind of nervous about this. I've never confessed to a crush before, though Edward is the only guy I've had a crush on anyways.

The door opens to reveal Edward dripping water hair and clothes. When he sees me, he smiles. "Oh hey, Tanya. It's been awhile. I was just out back. We got a new puppy. Her name is Snow. She got out when mom opened the back door to get her book off the patio. Of course, I had to go chase it and bring it back inside." Leaning against the threshold, he asks, "So, what are you doing here?"

Stepping a little closer, I answer, "Um…I needed to tell you something?"

"So, what is it?" He seemed to lean in closer too.

"I-I have a crush on you."

"Wha-" Before he can finish his sentence, I smash my lips to his for three seconds and turn around, running.

Whispering, I say, "Bye, Edward."

* * *

After running for so long, I ended up in the spot where I saw Edward and Bella earlier today. Why did I run? What was I trying to prove by kissing Edward suddenly like that?

Maybe creating that plan was the wrong thing to do. Edward is with Bella and I'm just crushing on my best friend. _Or is it more than a crush?_

Suddenly, I come to the realization that it is definitely more than a crush. I'm in love.

Knowing this now, I know what I should do. If I can't have him, then all I can do is watch in solitude as him and Bella live the rest of their lives together. But, if he happens to return my feelings, I don't know what will happen. It all depends on what Edward decides to do.

"Tanya!" Turning around to the direction I came from, I see Edward running up.

I guess it's time to talk it all over and sort out this mess. I wonder if we can blame it on the rain.

* * *

**This one-shot was inspired by the song Blame It On The Rain by He is We. Seriously, He is We is amazing. Go on youtube and search for them. Anyways, I don't think I have much else to say. Oh well. =) Check out details for the Realization in the Rain Challenge on my profile.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
